Crude reality
by Gatita Curiosa
Summary: No todos tenemos vidas fáciles, algunas son mas crudas que la misma realidad que rodea nuestro tosido mundo en el que vivimos.
En una pacifica noche oscura, la ciudad se encuentra en calma, la luna ilumina algunas solitarias calle, donde la mayoría de sus habitantes se encuentran pacíficamente dormidos en sus camas bajo la mano de Morfeo, sin preocuparse de nada en la vida, pero los que la mayoría no sabía es que algo ocurría entre las sombrabas de esa ciudad…

― ¡Se está alejando! ―grito una joven de cabello parteado y ojos azules persíguelo a alguien en cuestión―. ¡Se está escapando! ¡El experimento no puede huir!

Gritaba la joven persiguiendo a alguien; un joven de cabello negro quien corría por su vida. Como podía, evadía a más de un guardia y personal de seguridad.

― Lo perdimos de vista numero 01 ―confirmó uno de los guardias a la alvina.

― ¡¿Cómo que lo perdió de vista!? ―le reclamo la joven más que enojada― Si el experimento XL009 Se escapa de este laboratorio. Usted tendrá toda la culpa y responderá ante el líder 00 ¿Lo comprendió?

Aquel guardia al ver los fríos y tenebrosa mirada de la ojo-azul, no solo palideció sino que sintió un escalofrió en todo su ser.

― Si… Si Señora… ―respondió el hombre con temor en su voz― ¡Grupo uno revisar el ala oeste! ¡Grupo dos el ala norte! ¡No quiero que dejen de buscarlo!

― ¡Si señor!

Los guardias se dispersaron al instante en busca del experimento en cuestión, mientras que la joven alvina se hallaba en ese lugar pensativa.

― ¿Cómo pudo salirse del cuarto de observación? ―se cuestionaba la joven para sí misma―. Esta área es segura y restringida que muy pocos saben de su existencia…

Aquella duda que tenia no la dejaba tranquila, mas de cómo fue que escapo su mayor experimento y el más peligroso de todos ellos.

Mientras en la azotea del edificio. Un joven pelinegro y ojos miel se encontraba con poca fuerza incluso para caminar.

― Tengo… ―murmuro apenas si se podía mantener en pie apoyado en la pared cercana a él―. Tengo que salir de aquí….

― ¡No se mueva! ―grito uno de los guardias quien avía encontrado al sujeto―. Encontré al sujeto. ―menciono en su comunicador para alertar a los demás guardias―. Repito, encontré al experimento XL009. Repito, encontré al experimento…

― ¡Déjame de una vez! ―grito el muchacho colocándose en la orilla de la azotea.

― No puedo hacer eso. ―respondió el hombre sin dejar de apuntar con su arma.

― Pero… ¿Por qué?

― Porque eres una pieza clave para nuestro propósito. ―respondió la alvina quien avía llegado al lugar junto a un grupo de guardias―. Tu y solo tú tienes la llave para cambiar a este asqueroso mundo XL009.

― ¡No me llames así! ¡Ese no es mi maldito nombre y no soy un maldito experimento tuyo! ―grito perdiendo todo tipo de fuerza―. Si no me veras como humano, entonces…

― ¿Qué aras? ―pregunto dudosa y con una idea en mente que la atemorizo, al ver como el joven se colocaba mas y mas cerca a la orilla del edificio― ¿No planearas…?

― Prefiero morir que al ser uno de tus experimentos. ―concluyo una vez que se arrojó.

― ¡No! ―grito la alvina corriendo para poder sostenerlo, pero fue inútil. El joven se avía perdido entre unas rocas en medio del océano.

El edificio era viejo, pero estaba ubicado a un no muy lejos de la cuidad pero era una ubicación estable y segura para los individuos normales.

― Idiota… ―murmuro la chica―. ¿¡Qué hacen idiotas!? ―grito mirando a los guardias― ¡No pierdan el tiempo y búsquenlo! Quiero a ese experimento vivo…o muerto…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En una costa, casi cerca de la playa. Una joven rubia y ojos negros se encontraba sentada sobre la arena, cuando debería de estar dormida como la mayoría de los ciudadanos.

― Como te extraño… Eric… ―murmuro la joven observando una foto de un joven pelinegro y ojos azules―. ¿Por qué? Primero papá, después mamá y ahora tu… ―menciono mas para el aire que la rodeaba. Dejando caer una gota salada en la fotografía―. Ahora estoy… sola…

Inmersa en su pesar, no se percato de una figura que la observaba, hasta que esta se desplomo sobre ella o más bien a un lado de esta provocándole un susto de muerte.

― ¡Ah! ―grito al mismo tiempo que dio un salto. Pero al ver mejor lo que la asusto, se preocupo al ver a un joven herido, mojado y a la vez sin fuerza o señal de estar al cien por ciento consiente― Oye. ¿Te encuentras bien? Habla, di algo…

― Quiero….Agua… ―algo débil se escucho la extraña petición, pero fue un alivio para la chica al sabes que aun estaba con vida.

― Enseguida te daré agua. ―respondió la joven―. Pero primero te llevare a mi casa para que puedas descansar…

El pelinegro como pudo se sostuvo de la rubia, para poder caminar lento, pero seguro sin percatarse de que una cinta que estaba en su muñeca se le avía caído, con una letra escrita; **XL009** en ella.

Al día siguiente, el pelinegro avía despertado, asuntado por culpa de una insólita pesadilla, pero a la vez confundido ya que no sabía con exactitud donde se hallaba.

― Por fin despierta. ―menciono una joven rubia que avía entrado a la habitación, con una bandeja de comida para el joven.

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué hago aquí? ―se atrevió a pregunto, manteniéndose en guardia ya que no confiaba del todo en aquella chica.

―Pues, me llamo Rous, Rous Usui y estas en mi casa. ―respondió Rous tranquilamente, mientras le entregaba la comida al pelinegro―. Anoche te encontré muy débil en la playa, cercana a la costa. Como pude te eh traído aquí. Un doctor ya te ah atendido, dijo que tus heridas no son graves y que solo necesitabas algo de descanso.

Algo extraño sintió Víctor, algo que no sabía bien cómo reaccionar. Pero sabía muy dentro de él que se podía confiar en ella, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no tenía que tomarlo a la ligera, ya que seguía siendo una completa extraña.

― Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? ―pregunto Rous.

― ¿Mi nombre? ― **es verdad, siempre se dirigían a mí como; experimento XL009** ― pensó para sí mismo, recordando su verdadero nombre―. Víctor, mi nombre es Víctor.

Rous, al escuchar por fin su nombre se alegro un poco.

― Bueno Víctor, te dejo para que descanse. ―comento dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación―. Trata de comer lo que te traje, o si no, no recuperaras energía, vale. Yo me tengo que ir a lo de una amiga, ¿Te molesta si te dejo solo?

― No te preocupes, estaré bien.

― Muy bien, nos vemos y trata de descansar.

― Que te vaya bien. ―saludo Víctor, viendo como la chica salía por aquella puerta―. Es muy bonita y amable pero, no puedo quedarme aquí, si aquellas personas me encuentras puedo ponerla en peligro.

Mientras en otro lugar.

― 01 ¡¿Todavía no hay rastro del experimento XL009?! ―pregunto un hombre, que se encontraba detrás de una cortina, solo pudiendo ver su silueta nada más.

― Ya eh mandado a que lo busquen por la costa, solo hemos hallado su brazalete de identificación, no muy lejos de aquí.

― ¡¿Qué esperan para buscarlo?! ―grito aquel hombre―. La sangre de ese chico es demasiada valiosa.

― Descuide señor, aremos lo que sea para traerlo de vuelta al laboratorio.

― Mas te vale, o sino… Tú tomaras su lugar, ¿Te quedo claro? Hikari.

― Si… Señor… ―respondió temerosa, saliendo de ese lugar y dejando solo a aquel sujeto.

― No podemos perderlo, no después de tantos sacrificio que hemos hecho…

En una casa, no muy lejos de la ciudad. Dos jóvenes amigas se encontraban juntas ya que una de ellas necesitaba ánimos.

― Rous. Tranquilízate, por favor. ―trataba de hacer que su amiga se recuperaba después del accidente de su hermano mayor se indio mas y mas en la depresión.

―Lo siento mucho Isabel, pero necesitaba descargarme. ―e disculpo ante la castaña y ojos café―. Perdón si te soy una carga, pero mi hermano mayor era mi única familia que me quedaba y ahora…

Tras escuchar esas palabras, la castaña se sintió algo deprimida. Después de todo el hermano mayor de su amiga. Erick, tuvo un accidente de auto, lo cual le costó su vida.

― Mira, no es que me moleste, pero… ¿Qué diría Erick si te viera deprimida? Tu siempre fuiste una chica alegre, torpe, pero alegre. Si no quiere ser feliz por ti, selo por él, por tu hermano mayor.

Rous quedo pensativa, sabía que lo que decía su amiga era verdad, no obstante, no podía evitar sentirse deprimida ya que era un sentimiento que tenía que confrontar.

― Tienes razón Isa, pero me llevara tiempo… ―comento un tanto decaída.

― No te preocupes, tomate tú tiempo Rous. ―le respondió la castaña, al momento que esta la abrazaba―. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y las chicas.

― Gracias Isabel. ―sintiéndose mas tranquila, se dejo llevar por el abrazo de confort que le brindaba su amiga.

En un cuarto lleno de computadoras, una joven alvina se encontraba frente a múltiples ordenadores, tratando de buscar alguna clase de información.

― ¿Dónde estará? ―se pregunto a sí misma, en un murmullo casi audible.

― "Pobrecita, no puede encontrar a un idiota con cinco mentes distinta" ―se escucho una vos burlona dentro de su cabeza.

― ¡Ahora no Ámber! ―grito cerrando los ojos, como tratando de no perder el control.

― "Ámber tiene razón, es momento de que alguien más tome el control" ―esta vez la vos interna fue diferente, se escuchaba tranquila y segura de sus palabras.

― Que interesante Melody, tu dándole la razón a la barbye. ―respondió la alvina con burla y desprecio en su vos.

― "A mí no me mire, yo no saldré, al menos que sea parea ver a Lysandro" ―esta vez fue la vos de una niña quien interfirió.

― A pesar de que tú eres la que tienes más poder de nosotras cinco, tú jamás sales Nina. ―dijo la albina tratando de ignorar sus cinco voces en la cabeza y volviendo a su trabajo en el ordenador.

― "¿Y si le dejas este trabajo a la experta?" ―la vos se escuchó con burla, pero con esa sola frase pudo dejar desestabilizada a la alvina.

Hikari ya no tenia contra sobre todo su ser, ni en su mente propia.

Fríos copos de nieve envolvieron el lugar, cubriendo parcialmente a la alvina, si perdiéndola de vista con aquel frio polar, estando cubierta por hielo solido.

Pequeñas rajaduras se formaban en el hilo que breándose todo por complete dejando verse a una chica. No a Hikari, más bien, otra chica de cabello castaño con algunas trenza en su cabellera, y ojos turquesa.

Hikari ya no estaba, otro ser acaba de tomar su lugar…

― Te mostrare como se busca a un insecto, Hikari… ―murmuro la castaña caminado asía la salida de aquel cuarto.

En casa de Rous. Víctor seguía en el dormitorio donde Rous lo avía dejado previamente para que descansara, no obstante era lo opuesto a lo que asía ya que en estos momentos estaba como en una posición de meditación.

― Lo hemos decidido. No involucraremos a la joven que nos ayudo. ―menciono víctor, a otra persona, siendo el único presente en la habitación. ―decidido, se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerto con intenciones de salir de ahí, pero alguien del otro lado se adelanto abriéndola primero.

― Ah, te despertaste. ―comento Rous viendo que el joven que avía salvado estaba bien―. Me alegra verte mejor. Por cierto, mi nombre es Rous ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Víctor miro a dirección opuesta a la rubia, no quería involucrarla en sus problemas, ni siquiera ponerla en peligro, ya que si no fuera por ella seguiría en aquella playa y encontrado fácilmente por esas personas.

― "¿Qué esperas? Sal de esa casa" ―escucho una vos fuerte y frustrada desde lo más profundo de su mente.

Sabía que aquella vos tenía razón, tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero aun así tenía que dar las divida gratitud que la rubia se merecía.

― Soy Víctor. ―se presento, manteniendo su distancia con la joven

― Víctor. ¿Te gustaría comer? ―pregunto amable y emocionada―. Ya tengo todo listo solo hay que ir a…

― ¡No puedo! ―le grito―. Lo siento no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí. Te lo agradezco el que me ayudaras, pero tengo que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Víctor se disponía a irse dejando a Rous confundida y deprimida por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, no contaron con un imprevisto de magnitud sobre humana.

Un ruido ensordecedor inundo la habitación de la rubia, pero siendo reconocible de inmediato por el pelinegro.

― ¡Maldición nos encontró! ―grito Víctor, tratando de ver a través de una cortina de humo ya que el ruido provenía de uno de los muros al derrumbares.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―pregunto Rous tosiendo, avía inalado humo de los escombros de su pared derrumbada.

El ambiente cambio, el polvo se disperso, en su lugar avía una corriente de frio, nieve y hielo en todo el lugar.

― ¿Nieve? Si todavía es primavera. ―pregunto Rous mirando los copos de nievo que caían dentro.

Aplausos de ironías se escucha a lo lejos, tras la nieve se podía divisas una figura femenina acercándose cada vez más asía los individuos.

― Te felicitó víctor, o debó decirte; experimento XL009. ―dijo una joven castaña, burlona en cada una de sus palabras, mesclada con ironía.

― Debrah…

― Así que encontraste refugio con una patética chica. ― menciono mirando a la rubia.

― ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ―le grito al instante que se coloco frente de esta, asiendo de escudo humano.

Rous miraba a víctor y a la castaña. No comprendía nada de lo sucedido, simplemente estaba confundida. ¿Experimento XL009? ¿Qué significaba eso?

― Ja, no me hagas reír, yo jamás le aria daño. ―mirándolo desafiante a los ojos― ¡Solo quiero jugar!

Bloques de hilo salían de la palma de su mano derecha, apuntando a Víctor y a Rous que si no fuera por el reflejo del primero hubieran sufrido bastantes daños.

― ¡¿Cómo izo eso?! ―pregunto Rous confundida.

― No tengo de otra… ―murmuro, pero siendo escuchado por la rubia. Cerrando sus ojos, se tranquilizo para luego abrirlo y gritar― ¡Castiel toma el control!

De la nada una bola de fuego cubrió a Víctor asustando a Rous logrando que esta se callera para atrás sentándose en el suelo pero viendo como las llamas consumían al pelinegro, el cual ya no era visible gracias al fuego que lo cubría.

Una vez que la bola de fuego se apaciguaba, se podía ver entre sus cenizas a un joven pelirrojo, ojos grises y de mirada intensa y penetrante.

― ¿Víctor? ―pregunto Rous.

Víctor ya no estaba enfrente de esta, no, ya no era ese joven que avía encontrado en aquella playa. Ahora era otro joven diferente, pero… ¿Cómo era posible tal cambio?

― Es hora de la diversión… ― Mostrando una risa sádica en su labio. Murmuro el pelirrojo.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Como hice en amor prohibido. Las que le gusten participar en este alocado fic´s manden un PM y yo les daré la ficha con los requisitos. Bye bye**


End file.
